You dont mess with a vamp!
by DarkAngelRashia
Summary: Regina and Chirstina moved to Forks from Florida. But for the longest time they had a secret not even they knew about. They must find out what they are to be accepted by a different kind. IF YOU DONT LIKE THE WAY I DO MY STORY THEN FIND A DIFFERENT ONE!


**You don't mess with a vamp!**

**Christina and Regina were packing their cloths when their mom knocked on the door. "Come on girls. We have to get going." She said poking her head in the door. "Why are we going to Forks any way?" Regina complained. "I got transferred there, now hurry up." She said closing the door. "Well…think of it this way, maybe there will be some hot guys there Reggie." Christina elbowed her in the side gently. Regina just ignored the comment and continued packing. It was about noon when their plane landed. "I had already got your two registered, so tomorrow you'll be going to school." Mom said as they pulled up to a house that was half hidden by trees. **_**'Wow nice house'**_** Reggie thought to herself. **_**'Whoa' **_**Chris thought. The three walked into the house. "I call second biggest room!" Chris yelled running up the stairs. "Hey I'm the oldest out of the twins, I get the second biggest room!" Reggie yelled running after her. '**_**Gotta love my kids.'**_** Mom thought as she brought her thing to the master bed room. The fighting didn't last long seeing as the other room was just as big. Most likely their mom knew they would fight over it. The next day Chris and Reggie drove to school in their mustang GT.**

**They got there early so they just thought to look around. "Okay so should we go to the office or act like the idiots we are?" Reggie asked turning off the car and getting out. "Idiots." They both said together. Chris thought it would be fun to do flips off the lockers. Reggie suggested that she should do this, that and the other thing. When a lot of students started to show up they decided not to make a scene on their first day. Reggie and Chris had almost every class together. Every now and then Reggie would feel like she was being watched, but whenever she would look behind her she didn't see anyone. '**_**It's prolly my imagination.'**_** She thought to herself. "Hey do you get the feeling your being watched?" Reggie asked Chris. "Maybe you already have a secret stalker." Chris snickered. "Miss Winters, do you have something to share with the whole class?" The teacher asked standing between the two twins. "No, not at all sir." They both said together. **_**'Gez what a mook.'**_** Chris thought. The bell rang for lunch. Reggie and Chris meet a few people to sit with at lunch. Then a group of people with pale skin walked by their table. "Who are they?" Both twins asked watching them walk. "Oh that's the Cullens. Their like together." One girl said. **

"**But not Edward…the one with bronze-brown hair. Apparently none of the girls here are good for him." But isn't he dreamy." The girl sighed as he walked by our table grinning. Chris looked once and continued eating. Reggie stared at him and he glared at her. Reggie went to say something to Chris but she was gone. "Whoa!" Reggie looked around for her and then saw her walking towards the Cullen's table. **_**'What on god's green Earth is she doing?' **_**Reggie thought then she saw the grin on her face**_**.**__**'Oh no…she wouldn't!'**_** Reggie thought as she got up quickly to try and stop Chris. '**_**Must poke pale boy.' **_**Chris kept thinking to herself. Edward saw Chris then Reggie coming up behind her. **_**'What is with the new kids? And why can I not hear their thoughts?'**_** He thought to himself. Chris walked up to Edward and smiled sweetly. Everyone at the table looked at Chris weird. Then Chris reached her hand out and poked Edward's cheek. Reggie grabbed Chris's arm and pulled it back. "I am so sorry for what my idiot sister did." She said with a weak smile. "I'm Regina Winters." Reggie held her hand out so he could shake it. He looked at it then looked at her. **_**'How rude!'**_** Reggie thought. "And I'm Christina." She said jumping to look over Reggie's shoulder. "And she likes you!" she said pointing at Reggie's head. **_**'Hehe this is going to be good'**_** Chris thought with a grin. Reggie spun around and glared at Chris. "How would you know!" She nearly yelled. **_**'What is wrong with these people?' **_**Edward thought to himself. The two sisters kept fighting trying to see who would blush first. Jasper tried to calm them down. **_**'There is something wrong with them.'**_** He thought and Edward nodded at his thought. Chris had made Reggie blush by saying something about Edward and Reggie doing the dirty.**

**Edward got wide eyed and Reggie came so close to slapping Chris right there. **_**'There is definitely something wrong with them.'**_** Edward thought.**__**The bell rang and Chris and Reggie had different classes. Reggie walked to Biology and saw Edward sitting by himself. She sat next to him and smiled. **_**'How am I going to talk to him about this?'**_** Reggie thought to herself. "I-" She started but was cut off. "You don't have to explain. She your sister you have no choice." He said in a velvet voice. Reggie was silent for the rest of the class. When the day was done Reggie and Chris where on their way home when Reggie slapped Chris upside the head "What the hell is wrong with you woman!" Reggie slammed the car door. Chris just smiled. "Oh you know it was funny." She said nudging Reggie. Reggie's eye started twitching. **_**'She is going to die!'**_** Reggie thought. She started to walk towards Chris. Chris laughed nervously and started backing away. **_**'Just get to your room and you'll be fine' **_**Chris thought**_**. **_**"You made him think I actually liked him!" Reggie growled. "Oh come on. You know I was playing."Chris smiled weakly. "Yes but he didn't!" Reggie yelled. Chris thought it would be smart to try and run to her room. "Get back here!" Reggie yelled running after her. Chris got to her room and locked the door. "I'll stay in here till you calm down." Chris yelled throw the door. "Fine but this is not over!" Reggie yelled banging on the Chris's door. **

"**What's going on?" mom asked as she set her things on the dining table. "Christina told this boy in school that I like him!" Reggie nearly yelled. **_**'Great on their first day of school.'**_** Mom thought. "Who was it?" mom asked hoping she would get an answer. "It was one of the pale peoples. And he was cold too!" Chris poked her head out of her door. "So he was mean?" mom asked tilting her head. "No his skin was cold. I would know I poked his cheek." Chris said so proud of herself. "How many times do I have to tell you not to poke people Christina!" Mom said. "But he seems really nice mom." Reggie said with a smile. "Oooo Reggie likes him." Chris said making a kissy face. "I do not!" Reggie screamed. "Who on earth are you talking about?" mom asked looking at Chris cause she knew Reggie wouldn't tell. "Oh Edward Cullen." Chris grinned at Reggie. "One of Dr. Cullen's kids?" mom asked. "Yup!" "No! I do not like Edward Cullen!" Reggie yelled. Both mom and Chris smiled at each other. Reggie growled and walked to the kitchen to get a snack. As Reggie was down stairs she could hear mom and Chris talking about the day. The next day was Saturday so Reggie thought about the beach. "Hey Chris, I asked around and there this beach called La Push. Wanna go?" Reggie said with a sweet smile. **_**'Oh god it's not good when she smiles like that.'**_** Chris thought. "Um sure…"Chris said with a weak smile. **


End file.
